Vergüenza
by k2008sempai
Summary: Estoy solo. He estado solo desde hace unos días y a partir de ahora siempre lo estaré...


**Vergüenza**

Antes de leer, creo que la historia me quedó algo tristona, así que si están muy sensibles mejor léanlo en otra ocasión, aunque si los hago llorar sería muy bueno, digo porque el fic es triste y cumpliría su propósito… bueno me entienden.

Por cierto, si quieren música de fondo, lo escribí mientras escuchaba el soundtrack de la película The imitacion game, es de mis melodías favoritas.

-Narración-

Estoy solo

He estado solo desde hace unos días

Y a partir de ahora siempre lo estaré.

No he vuelvo a la escuela desde ese día, ya no me importa volver.

No quiero ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, quiero que me dejen en paz.

Pero eso es algo que tampoco va a suceder; a donde vaya no dejare de escuchar sus fastidiosas voces ni dejare de ver el desprecio en sus miradas. Como si yo tuviera la culpa. Como si tuvieran el derecho.

Las palabras e insultos que no pudieron decirle a él, ahora me las dicen a mí. En tan poco tiempo he escuchado palabras de las cuales no estoy seguro de su significado y supongo que es mejor no saber, al menos de momento.

Hace unas semanas ninguno de ellos se atrevía a insultar el nombre que llevo, mi apellido era uno de los más respetados, no le envidiaba nada a ninguno de los grandes clanes de la aldea a pesar de ser solo dos quienes lo portábamos. Ahora solo lo uso yo.

De ser un nombre de respeto pasó a ser sinónimo de traición, de asco, de vergüenza… No los culpo por ello, también siento vergüenza de mi nombre y mi herencia.

Pero a diferencia de ellos no me lo puedo quitar de encima tan fácilmente y pretender que no existe, por más que lo deseo. No sé cómo dejar de parecerme a él, la máscara que uso no es suficiente. He comenzado a usarla por más tiempo, ahora es muy raro que me la quite aunque este solo, ni siquiera cuando duermo, si llego a hacerlo.

No me siento a gusto en ningún lado, todo me incomoda y me molesta. Estar en el bosque caminando sin rumbo me calma un poco, es extraño pero me hace pensar en nada que es lo que quiero, no quiero pensar ni recordar nada y fingir que nada ha pasado, que las cosas siguen igual, que él estará esperándome cuanto regrese. Pero no es verdad y el saberlo me abruma, me duele la cabeza.

Sigo caminado sin prisa, sin darme cuenta que está atardeciendo y que pronto anochecerá. Se supone que a esta hora debería estar regresando, estoy tan acostumbrado a esa rutina que mi cuerpo siente el impulso de volver, pero lo ignoro y sigo andando, no es como si alguien me fuera a regañar, después de todo ya no hay nadie.

Llega el anochecer y puedo sentir que la temperatura desciende, la ropa que llevo puesta no me da el suficiente calor, aun con la bufanda que tengo alrededor del cuello. A cualquier otro le apetecería volver a su casa para refugiarse del frio, comer algo caliente y recostarse en la comodidad de su cama… hasta los ninjas que regresan de misión y que pude oírlos al pasar comparten esa idea, pero para mí eso se terminó.

No me agrada la idea de regresar, de seguro hará más frio que aquí afuera y mi cama ya no me parece cómoda, ni hablar de la comida. No me ha dado hambre en estos días, intente comer y solo me dieron nauseas por lo que deje de hacerlo.

Poco a poco salgo del bosque y llego a la aldea, no es que haya cambiado de opinión en cuanto a ir a casa, pero si permanezco más en el bosque podría cruzarme con un escuadrón de patrullaje o meterme en uno de los entrenamientos de los Anbu y la idea no es nada agradable.

Después de un rato de vagar por las calles me siento algo cansado y decido sentarme en una de las bancas de piedra que hay a un lado del camino. Me agrada cuando la aldea está en silencio y tranquila. Hay muy pocas personas afuera y son menos las que pasan junto a mí; ninjas, civiles… al parecer me reconocen y prefieren regresar por donde vinieron que cruzar por donde me encuentro, así tengan que desviarse demasiado.

Los "osados" que se atreven, caminan con apuro como si les fuera a contagiar alguna enfermedad o algo parecido, y sin embargo tienen el tiempo suficiente para regalarme una tierna mirada y palabras alentadoras, incluso se hablan entre ellos sobre lo que pasó con él o lo que creen saber, como si no pudiera escucharlos.

" _Ese es el hijo del traidor"_

" _¡¿Cómo se atreve a seguir en la aldea?!"_

" _Debería seguir el ejemplo de su padre, nos haría un favor a todos"_

" _Es su culpa que se desate la guerra"_

" _Por su culpa otros van a morir"_

" _Su familia es una vergüenza, menos mal que solo queda él"_

" _No debería de haber ninguno de ellos"_

Cada que oigo alguna de esas frases intento ignorarlas, en verdad lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero darles el placer de ver que me afectan, que me enojan, que me duelen. Por lo que me levanto para irme, no quiero escucharlos más.

Sin embargo antes de hacerlo escucho como un grupo de hombres se acercan. Volteo a verlos y noto que están ebrios por cómo se tambalean al caminar, además uno de ellos parece que trae una botella de alcohol.

-Vaya, vaya miren eso muchachos, esa es la pequeña sabandija traidora.- dice uno de ellos señalándome.

-Es verdad, es la rata albina de Konoha.- le contesta otro.

Cierro los puños con enojo y los veo de mal modo, lo cual no les parece.

-¡Miren eso! La fiera mirada del perdedor sin familia.- dice el cabecilla.- Mas te vale que te fijes con quien te metes sino quieres terminar como papi.- Me lo dice sonriendo con sorna, está provocándome, ese es su juego y no quiero ser parte, intento marcharme de ahí pero el que traía la botella me la arroja cerrándome el camino, por poco y me golpea la cabeza.

-Maldita rata, ¡¿No te enseñaron modales?! No debes dejar a los adultos hablando.- me grita.

-Nosotros deberíamos enseñarle.-

-Esa es una buena idea, por lo visto esa basura que tenía por padre no hizo un buen trabajo.-

-Ni siquiera pudo seguir una sencilla regla, ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle algo a este mocoso?-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué se siente que tu padre, Sakumo Hatake sea la mayor vergüenza de la historia?!- dijo un tercero haciendo reír al resto. Pero su risa no dura mucho pues lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas en la cara haciéndolo sangrar y tirándolo al suelo.

-No vuelvas a decir su nombre…- digo entre dientes luchando por no dejar caer las lágrimas.

-Juju… que tierno, el nene defiende a su querido papi. ¡Olvídate de esas estupideces niño, eres la vergüenza de la aldea y de él, ¡Tu padre prefirió morir antes que quedarse contigo!-

Esta vez sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, en estos días nadie me lo había dicho y aunque la idea me había pasado por la mente, escucharlas decir a un idiota como ese me rompe. No me doy cuenta de inmediato del golpe que me da uno de sus amigos hasta que me veo en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el estómago, intento pararme pero no puedo.

-Eso te enseñara tu lugar basura.- me dice escupiendo sangre de la boca cerca de mi.- Vámonos muchachos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con el hijo del traidor.-

No alzo la vista para ver cómo se van, solo siento que se alejan dejándome arrodillado y avergonzado conmigo mismo por no defenderme a pesar de ser mejor que ellos, golpeo el suelo con los puños con frustración sin poder sacar sus palabras de la mente.

"… _Tu padre prefirió morir antes que quedarse contigo…"_

Todos estos días he intentado ser fuerte, que las palabras y las acciones de los demás no me afecten y de la nada llegan esos tres y con una simple frase me recuerdan que solo soy un niño que necesita ser protegido, que necesita a sus padres.

Escucho unos golpes a lo lejos y el quejido de dolor de los hombres. Alguien se está acercando, se quién es sin necesidad de verlo.

-Te he estado buscando Kakashi.-

-…-

-Ven conmigo, Kushina nos está esperando para cenar.- dice intentando sonar amigable.

-…-

-Déjame ayudarte a levantar.- me dice poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.

-No te necesito.- le digo con brusquedad quitándome de encima su mano, levantándome a pesar del dolor.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte, déjame revisar…-

-¡Te dije que no te necesito!- respondo iracundo sin dejarle terminar. Pasan un par de minutos antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo.

-Kakashi… lo que dijo ese hombre…-

La insinuación de esas palabras me hace un nudo en la garganta, no quiero verlo a los ojos, no quiero que me vea así.

-Debes saber que no son…-

-Son la verdad…- le digo sin más, temblando un poco.

-No es cierto, Sakumo nunca…-

-¡Son verdad! ¡Prefirió los comentarios de los demás que a mí, prefirió morir que quedarse conmigo!, prefirió… dejarme solo- digo sin intentar esconder las lágrimas pero sin atreverme a mirarlo directamente.

Nunca me había dolido tanto que me dijeran algo y más cuando tenían tanta razón, no me había sentido tan abandonado e indefenso como ahora, en verdad solo soy un niñito que necesita compañía aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Otra cosa que no me esperaba es que aquel hombre me cargara y me abrazara con fuerza, intentándome dar la seguridad que necesitaba. Estaba tan cansado que simplemente me deje hacer y me permití llorar por todo lo que había vivido y por lo que sabía que viviría.

-Aun eres muy pequeño para entender porque Sakumo hizo lo que hizo, pero confió en que algún día lo harás.- decía sobándome la espalda con afecto.

-Pero estoy solo…-

-Eso tampoco es cierto, mientras tenga vida no estarás solo y también lo digo por Kushina, créeme.- me respondió con voz mas animada.

A él no le importo en lo más mínimo que me aferrara con más fuerza a su uniforme después de eso y me desahogara hasta el cansancio, hasta que prácticamente me que adormecido en su hombro, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni me importaba.

-Sera mejor irnos, no vaya a ser que ella decida salir a buscarnos y entonces no habrá quien nos salve, ¿De acuerdo?-

No le respondí, solo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de apoyarme en él.

-Muy bien pequeño.- dijo comenzando a caminar.- Por cierto… deberías volver a la escuela, yo te ayudare con eso, estoy seguro que serás un genin en un santiamén, además tus amigos te han de extrañar, como Rin, Obito y ese otro chico Gai.

-Obito es un idiota y Gai es raro.- le respondí causando una alegre carcajada en mi futuro maestro, lo cual hizo que me acariciara el cabello.

-No te preocupes Kakashi, todo saldrá bien, algún día serás alguien extraordinario, solo espera y lo veras.

Fin

-0-0-0-

Hum desde hace mucho tenia metida esta idea en la cabeza, y tengo en mente una segunda parte más alegre pero aun no me decido si lo pondré junto a este o separado… en fin, eso lo veré después.

Bueno, nunca había escrito algo de Kakashi cuando era un niño, y no sé muy bien si lo saque de su personalidad original, pero por más ninja genio que sea, cuando pasó lo de Sakumo tan solo tenía 5 años de edad, así que dudo que en ese entonces haya tenido un corazón de piedra y le fuera todo indiferente.

Y como la costumbre manda: dudas, quejas, preguntas, traumas y sugerencias mándenlos en un review. Nos leemos n/.


End file.
